


Say Something.

by rosemacc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemacc/pseuds/rosemacc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on tumblr user mishaminions 'Say Something' Destiel video. <br/> Song was written by a great big world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something.

"Don't go," were the last words Castiel heard out of Dean Winchester's mouth in months, and every time he thought about it his heart ached.

 

It all started when they were sitting in the Impala, taking about the possible end of the world. 'If the world's going down, what does it matter?' Dean had told him right before he kissed him the first time. Castiel didn't care about the fact that Dean had kissed him, he cared that at that moment he realized how much the boy actually meant to him. He told himself over and over that he was an angel and that he couldn't feel anything, that he _shouldn't_ feel anything.

 

As the months passed by, their kissing turned into more and more, eventually Dean wouldn't let Cas get out of bed until he told the blonde he loved him. But everything changed when they reunited with Sam, no more stolen kisses, no more cuddling until Dean fell asleep, no more sitting in the front seat of the Impala. Everytime Castiel would try to do something that had become 'normal' Dean would shut it down.

"Castiel, the end of the world is getting closer and closer," he said, trying to hide his own frustration. "Sam's back and I need to worry about keeping him safe, not making sure you feel all mushy inside."

 

The brunette just stared at him with a look of confusion mixed with anger. How could he say something to him after all they'd been through?

 

"Well? Say something, Cas," Dean softened, his eyes full of concern

Castiel was silent for a while before he answered. "We've been through so much, and now its all changed because Sam is back."

 

"Just don't worry about it, alright? As soon as we stop the world from ending everything will go back to normal," Dean spoke quietly, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead, the last sign of affection Cas would receive for a long time.

 

After they had stopped the world from ending, and Sam was stuck in the cage with Lucifer, Castiel almost tore himself apart at the seams to figure out how to stop the pain Dean was in. The blonde would wake up in the night practically screaming and sweating with fear from the never ending nightmares.

 

"Dean, don't give up yet," Cas would tell him over and over. They both worked hard to find a solution to get Sam out of Hell. One day Dean snapped and yelled at the angel.

 

"You're the reason we're in this goddamn mess," he shouted at Castiel. "If you wouldn't have flown the coop right when we needed you. Right when I needed you the most we could have stopped this from happening. Sam is gone, and I'm on my way out."

Castiel didn't know what to say, he was dumbfounded. He never considered any of this his fault, but obviously the Winchester did. And, in Castiel's mind, Dean's opinion was all that mattered.

 

"I'm sorry, Dean," he offered meekly, picking up his trenchcoat and putting it back on. And with that Castiel poofed away. He gave Dean a week to calm down, but in that time he felt so down he couldn't keep himself away from the one person who made him happy. Cas would watch him mull around a motel room and flop on his bed when he got too frustrated. He even heard him pray once or twice. When he eventually came back he was greeted with a tackle onto the bed and a hungry kiss.

"I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry," Dean breathed in between kisses.

 

"Dean," Cas said sternly. "Dean. _Dean_."

"What's wrong?" Dean stopped, wide-eyed and confused.

 

"We're not doing this again," Castiel faltered a little bit. He didn't want to stop, but he wasn't going to be subject to Dean's whims again. The blonde climbed off of the angel and straightened himself up.

 

"Alright, sorry," he said gruffly, pretending to fix his jacket.

They acted like this for a month or two before Castiel finally broke and grabbed his hand while they were working on research. They eventually got back into their old routine of falling asleep on top of each other, limbs intermixed and minds almost one. They were more in love than they were before, and they told each other multiple times throughout the day.

 

One day, Dean got a call..it was Sam. They immediately went to where the brunette was to pick him up, holding hands the whole way there. The whole way, that is, until Sam became visible in the headlights and then the blonde let go.

 

"Backseat," Dean grumbled as they pulled up to the motel. Castiel gaped at him, he couldn't believe it. He got out of the Impala and looked at Dean sadly.

 

"Goodbye, Dean," he said, his voice hitching.

 

"Cas, stop. Please don't give up on me yet," Dean pleaded from the drivers seat.

 

"I can't keep falling for you, it hurts me more than you even realize."

 

"Don't go." Dean begged right before Castiel disappeared


End file.
